Not Everyone's a Hero
by Emerald Quill151
Summary: Every Pokemon game is the same your the trainer you battle, you get gym badges, you stop the evil organization, your the Hero...But not everyone is a hero. Two years after the events of Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver a mysterious new challenger of the Indigo Plateau has arrived, after catching the infamous Mewtwo together they take on the 8 gyms of Kanto but in a darker way...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter:1 Partners

Cerulean cave

Time: 12 A.M.

A trainer around the age of 17 walked through cerulean cave he attire resembled the champion Red except everything that should be red was black. His T-shirt instead of black was white, he wore black finger less gloves with white at the end, His backpack was that of champion Gold's, his hair was semi long, black, and jagged it covered his eyes. The trainer was silent as he walked through the top floor of the cave, he grunted as he Climbed over a big rock, standing on top of it he looked around smiling evilly as he saw what he was looking for a ladder. He jumped off the rock and walked towards it climbing down the ladder. He was now at the bottom floor jumping in the water he swam until he found the small island. Climbing up onto it he walked up the stairs he grinned as he saw a human sized purple cat with a long tail, and a tube extending from his head to its back, Mewtwo. Mewtwo wasn't facing the trainer "so someone found me" Mewtwo said telepathically turning to face the trainer "I suppose you want to battle me" Mewtwo remarked waiting for the trainer to send someone out "well?" Mewtwo asked "send out someone" the trainer smiled evilly " I don't have any" Mewtwo raised an eyebrow "well then your Quite foolish"

"no I'm not you'll be my first Pokemon" Mewtwo chuckled "you seriously think you can catch me? Go ahead use a puny Pokeball" the trainer grinned pulling out a ball the top half was purple with to red mounds and a white M in between them the bottom was pure white, Mewtwo's eyes went wide "no impossible how do you have that!" He suddenly floated up preparing a Psycho cut however the trainer threw the ball at Mewtwo hitting him the ball opened capturing the cat inside, the ball fell down shaking wildly until it all together stopped making a small Ding sound, the trainer walked slowly towards the purple ball picking it up, He smiled evilly as he tossed it up and down finally pressing the button on it and letting out Mewtwo. He stood there looking at this "trainer" in black standing in front of him "so I am your slave now?" Mewtwo asked "If you want to call it that" the trainer said walking towards the entrance Mewtwo raised his eyebrows why a "trainer" would just walk away was beyond his thought, but if he was now a slave he may as well follow "then what would you call it?" Mewtwo asked as he levitated a few inches from the ground and flew towards the trainer following him. He didn't answer instead he made the purple ball shrink and put it on his belt in the back. A normal person would find this rude but Mewtwo wasn't a person "how did you get in here?" Mewtwo asked as they exited the cave, he knew he had taken control of one trainer's mind to guard the entrance to his cave, again no answer but as Mewtwo floated out of the cave he looked down to find an unconscious trainer with a bleeding nose on the ground...He got his answer. After some time of walking they had made it into cerulean city and were now standing outside the local gym "do you want to fight?" The trainer asked. "What?" Mewtwo said in disbelief in his mind he was now a slave and to his knowledge a slave had no "choice". "I said do you want to fight?" The trainer asked again Mewtwo thought looking at the teen he could barley see his face with the jagged black bangs that mostly covered his eyes add that with the brim of his hat pulled down he then thought he never had fought a "gym battle" before it could be interesting "yes" Mewtwo answered, the trainer nodded walking in the sliding doors Mewtwo followed, in side was a giant indoor swimming pool and to the far right of the building was a small Jacuzzi in the very back was a huge number of steps leading to a elaborate chair upon which sat a 20 year old girl she had short red hair and was wearing a 2 piece white swimsuit as well as a turquoise jacket that was outlined with blue and was opened she was very attractive, she smiled as she saw a trainer in black and a purple cat like Pokemon enter her domain "welcome challenger!" She greeted him "I'm Misty gym leader of cerulean city!" The trainer looked up grinning evilly Mewtwo floating next to him "So only one Pokémon?" Misty asked. The trainer nodded she smiled "okay then 1 on 1 if you beat me you get the cascade badge Go Gyarados!" Misty shouted throwing a red and white ball up and releasing a giant blue dragon serpent in the large pool the Gyarados roared fiercely. Mewtwo looked at the trainer, He nodded toward the water taking this as a hint Mewtwo floated over the water "Gyarados surf" misty shouted the dragon roared sending its tail up then down making a giant wave crash down on Mewtwo, Mewtwo floated there straightening himself from the hit the trainer watched both Pokemon through his hair he breathed slowly then ordered coldly "Mewtwo now, use physic and send that thing into the left wall!" Mewtwo raised his right hand with it Gyarados was lifted it panicked as Mewtwo casually slid his arm to the left the serpent following at blazing speed as it crashed "now the right wall!" Mewtwo pointed his arm to the right Gyarados following "now the ceiling!" Mewtwo then raised his arm to the ceiling the the battered Gyarados following as it marked the ceiling too "Now drop it so it's head hits the floor!" Mewtwo let the beast go, it fell leaving a small red spot on the ceiling, it's body crashed in the water making the water soar in the air and fall back in the pool, its head hit the brim of the pool making a crack in it, Gyarados's eyes were spirals. Misty was shocked in one shot her pokemon was out, it was a brutal defeat but a defeat none the less. Mewtwo looked at the fainted Gyarados how he fought just now was a brutal merciless way should he feel remorse for this Pokemon?...no he had no reason too Mewtwo thought realizing this is exactly what he would have done, Mewtwo thought for a moment as he floated back down to the trainer...perhaps this wouldn't be that bad. The trainer kept his face cold and expressionless as misty walked up to him "well done as promised the cascade badge" misty pulled out a water drop shaped badge "700 poke as prize money" she said taking out a roll of paper bills as well, the trainer took the prize money and pocketed it "oh you don't have a badge case huh, are you registered in the Kanto league challenge?" Misty asked, the teen shook his head no. "Oh well then" she said pulling out a small touch screen device "Give me your name and I can register you right now" the trainer looked at her thinking, he breathed in softly "X".

"Okay" misty said typing in the name on the device "all set good luck" she said smiling as she put his badge in a black badge case and handed it to him. He took it nodding as he pocketed it and turned and walked outside, he waited as Mewtwo followed coming outside too. Now knowing this persons "name" Mewtwo looked at X "so I am not your slave?" He asked, "no your not" X said "and you are not my master?" X shook his head slowly "not in the slightest"

"Then what are we to each other?"

"Call us...Partners".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Unwanted Friend

Cerulean city

Time: 6:30 A.M.

While X and Mewtwo were walking through Cerulean Mewtwo asked "X why did you not buy any capturing devices?". Not more than 15 minutes ago did X and Mewtwo go inside a "Poké-mart" X had bought items in the medical department and other such things like food, a few ropes, and water. But to Mewtwo's surprise he did not buy any "Pokéballs" this puzzled Mewtwo as X paid for the items, Why would a trainer not buy more of those infuriating balls? And so Mewtwo asked, "Why would I need any more Pokémon?" X answered with his own question, "Don't trainers normally carry six Pokémon?"

"Yes and I don't need six, I only need you" X answered "but what if I'm defeated?" Mewtwo asked, X stopped and looked at Mewtwo "do you honestly believe that you, yourself would be defeated?" Mewtwo then went deep in thought he had been genetically created, made specifically to be the strongest, he himself had escaped that vile mansion that had served as his "home" for so long and then worked tirelessly training and focusing his powers in "his" cave, to this day he had never been defeated. He looked back up "No" X grinned a sharp tooth revealing itself "then why should we worry now?" Mewtwo smiled slyly this "Trainer" didn't have half as bad a mindset as he thought. X opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted by someone.

"HEY YOU IN THE BLACK HAT!" someone yelled behind them, X cringed the voice sounded cheerful and X didn't really do cheerful shaking his head a little he turned towards the voice knowing he'd regret it. In front of him stood a girl she looked to be 16-17, her eyes were a deep blue and her hair a chocolate brown, it was in pig tails the knots being as big as over-sized donuts, long strands of her hair dangled from the knots as well, she had on a white long sleeve shirt. The sleeves were light blue and the front of the shirt had a pink Pokeball symbol on it, the sleeves stopped just at her elbows, she had on black pants that hugged her legs, over them she wore a short yellow wavy skirt, she had on bright pink socks and wore shoes with white tips, the top of the tongue of the shoes were bent down, the shoes dawned yellow laces. She wore a white visor with a pink arch on the front of it, the brim of it was also outlined in pink. On her left wrist was a pink X-Transceiver\PokeNav. with a black strap to hold it in place on her wrist, even X himself could tell it was the mock 1 model Devon corp. had made, the final thing she bore was a bright pink satchel. If X would have ever showed romantic emotion he might have said she was attractive…but X never showed romantic emotions hell he never even showed any positive emotions, and any romantic thoughts he had were kept locked away.

"Hello" she said in a very cheerful voice, X didn't respond his expression only changed to that of a teacher who was unamused by a student's joke. X turned around and began to walk away Mewtwo floating on his right side, not four seconds had passed before the girl ran up to him and began walking backwards facing him "my names Rosa what's yours?" she said her cheerful smile never leaving. Now X was annoyed this girl was way too happy for his taste plus X didn't do happy.

Mewtwo watched X and this "Rosa" girl, she seemed…very optimistic, he could clearly see that just by her cheery smile, and Mewtwo could tell by look on X's face that he was… well annoyed. Mewtwo then had a thought pop up in his head suddenly, could X be attracted to this female? Clearly on the outside he wasn't but some individuals can hide their emotions very well, Mewtwo could answer his own question easily by just reading into X's mind but X had shown he respected Mewtwo's decisions from earlier today by asking if he wanted to battle, so Mewtwo would grant X the respect of not invading his private thoughts, so for now Mewtwo would deem the answer to his question no, but then another question came up, had X ever loved someone? But again Mewtwo deemed this answer a no for now too.

"Would you stop" X said sharply Rosa stopped oblivious to X's tone "what's your name?" Rosa asked again. X rolled his eyes "why would YOU want to know?" he asked coldly, "because…well umm…..because…" she said pondering with a confused look on her face. X crossed his arms grinning darkly "see you can't even think of a good reason…pathetic" he turned heel and started walking "Friend!" X stopped, looking at Mewtwo he sighed then turned back around "your friend, I want to be your friend" Rosa finally answered happily bouncing on the balls of her feet. X raised an eyebrow "please, I don't need friends, for that matter I wouldn't want YOU as a friend" he said coldly. For what seemed like the 50th time today X turned around and walked away, and this time he wouldn't stop. "Well too bad, I'm your friend now and there's nothing you can do about it" Rosa said smiling as she ran up to him. "so you might as well tell me your name", X gritted his teeth NOW he was mad "X! MY NAME IS X!" he roared his eyes ablaze with fire, maybe this would get her to go. Rosa stood there unfazed from X's outburst she blinked once, "okay, wanna battle?" she asked happily, X went back to his cold/annoyed expression, "okay…" he then said smiling Darkly "one on one".

Mewtwo floated in front of X his back turned to him, though he wasn't as annoyed as X was, this girls constant asking of questions was getting on his nerves.

This time X didn't need to ask if Mewtwo wanted to battle, he already wanted to X could see that. Rosa smiled running backwards till her and Mewtwo were a fair distance apart she then took out a Pokeball gave it a small kiss and threw it up in the air yelling "come on out Serperior!" the red and white ball burst open a brilliant red light from it came out a giant green snake "PERIOR!" it roared. "Serperior slam!" the green snake slithered like lightning toward Mewtwo shooting its tail toward him and wrapping it around Mewtwo's waist, before Mewtwo could do anything Serperior raised him up and slammed him on the ground. X gritted his teeth not because of the attack but because THEY got a hit on them "SWIFT!" he shouted, Mewtwo equally frustrated for the same reason raised his arm as golden stars began to circle around his hand he then began to slam his hand down towards the snake's tail but stopped mid-air the stars followed but continued on hitting the tail right where it began to curve Serperior roared out in pain as the stars faded leaving a fine line of red, it then began to uncoil and slide backwards "Now Serperior hyper beam!" Rosa yelled just as the green snake finished unwrapping around Mewtwo, it then opened it's mouth and a white light began forming, "Aura sphere!' X yelled as the white light then shot out as a beam of light, without a moment's hesitation Mewtwo put his hands together as a blue ball of light quickly formed he then made it shoot out colliding with the white light the result was an explosion pushing both Pokemon backwards.

Mewtwo floated back down to the ground his teeth gritted this "Rosa" and her Serperior were certainly strong, unlike that gym leader, what was her name again…Misty? Yes that was her name, unlike Misty Rosa was actually a challenge. "PSYCHO CUT!" he heard X shout, Mewtwo then raised his arm a purple crescent shaped energy formed and began circling around itself on the side of his arm he then quickly slid his arm side-ways shooting the crescent shaped energy towards Serperior "Protect!" Rosa quickly ordered the regal snake raised it's head "siiiirrrrr" cooed loudly as a yellow dome formed around it the purple energy hit the dome dissipating along with the dome. "Let's finish this" X said, agreed Mewtwo thought to himself this battle had gone on long enough. "Agreed" Rosa said a competitive smile on her face "let's finish this Serperior FRENZY PLANT!" Serperior did as told roaring it's name as gigantic brown roots shot out from the ground quickly lining up toward Mewtwo, "I've had ENOUGH OF YOU!" X roared "MEWTWO USE PSYCHIC ON THE ROOTS AND SERPERIOR!" Mewtwo raised his right arm then shot it outwards making the roots snap from the base and float upward, starting from the root closest to him and moving downwards until his psychic force hit the regal snake making it float upward. "Now bring it up high and SLAM IT DOWN!" X roared, Mewtwo raised his arm upward then moved it downward making the roots and Serperior go up then slam hard on the ground "again" Mewtwo did the same action again making both the Pokemon and the roots go up and slam down again this time the ground was left with cracks "again" X said darkly for the third time and again Mewtwo did the same thing the outcome being the same except now some roots had broken up now becoming floating pieces of root, X wanted to have Mewtwo perform the action again but he noticed Serperior was already knocked out though he didn't particularly care for the condition of the Pokemon he did realize that taking his anger out on Rosa's Pokemon wasn't the same as taking his anger out on her so X told Mewtwo to let go of the snake, Mewtwo did release the snake and though he didn't want to he had realized his opponent had been beaten and he had won, though he too didn't care about the condition of Serperior he knew continuing would be nothing more than a waste of psychic energy.

Rosa took out Serperior's Pokeball and withdrew it, giving the ball another small kiss she said quietly "you did good girl" she then clipped the Pokeball back on her belt as both X and Mewtwo walked up to her "good battle" she said smiling. Ignoring the girls statement he asked plainly "my prize money?"

"oh right!" Rosa said remembering the rules of a battle as she dug into her satchel finally pulling out a small blue purse wallet opening it up she pulled out 1,000 poke and handed it to X "here's a thousand just because it was such a good battle" she said smiling, X took the money not saying anything as he pocketed it. "Well I'm gonna go heal up at the Poke-center, I'll see you later and when I do I'll battle you again" she said happily, X didn't respond as he and Mewtwo walked opposite the way Rosa did "I hope we don't EVER run into HER again" X stated "I agree" Mewtwo said.

Little did they know that wouldn't be the last time they would run into Rosa again.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I stayed up literally all night to finish this chapter, finally finishing it at 7:23 give or take a few minutes. that's not counting editing...whch I still have to do 'sigh' well it's only 7:29, well I have all day I think I'll take a break from writing get something to eat and drink and play Pokemon X ugg Im tired and my head hurts right now.**

**P.S. It took me a whole year to finish this chapter :-P ha ha just a New Years joke I like to do, Happy 2014. Also please review I'd love to hear what you think and what you think I could work on Bye now.**

**Author's note was written right after he finished this chapter.**

**Author's note:**

**Well it's 2:21 right now and I just finished the editing** **that was long well by the time you read this I probaby be asleep goodbye **

**P.S. for those of you reading Simple Pain as well chapter 2 is on its way Bye now :-).**


End file.
